1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known conventional coil component is a common mode choke coil disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-77730, for example. The coil component disclosed in this document comprises a magnetic core having a core portion and a pair of flange portions disposed on both ends of the core portion, terminal electrodes, two of which are disposed on each flange of the magnetic core respectively, and two insulated coated conductors (coils) which are wound around the core portion of the magnetic core. In the electrode terminal portion, both ends of each insulated coated conductor are conductively connected respectively.